Fogoso Deseo,Profundo Amor y Confusos Sentimientos
by Loreto W
Summary: Luego de un camino lleno de dolor, ambos son felices juntos, compartiendo su amor Heero X Duo yaoi LemonTerminado
1. Fogoso e Inesperado Deseo

Fogoso Deseo, Profundo Amor y Confusos Sentimientos  
  
By Loreto Winner  
  
1X2  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************** Esta historia la dedico a una joven muy amable y cariñosa y por supuesto gran amiga, dedico esta historia, con mis más fervientes deseos de paz, armonía y felicidad a: María Rosa Galvan. Esperando amiga que mantengas tu animo y sonrisa, jamás te rindas ni te des por vencida tan pronto, recuerda bien que en esta vida, exista también la alegría. Y recuerda a pesar de la lejanía ambas estamos juntas bajo el mismo cielo, tanto en corazón, alma y espíritu, como en sentimientos, te estima y te quiere mucho tu amiga Loreto....  
  
**************************************************************************** *****************  
  
Capitulo 1: Fogoso e Inesperado Deseo  
  
Mientras el sol aparecía tranquilamente entre las nubes anunciando un atardecer terrible, angustiante, desesperante y preocupante, sin saberlo, para aquel soldado frió y de penetrantes ojos color cobalto. Las gotas de sangre de Duo caían lentamente una por una y tras otra, sosegadamente tiñendo su cuerpo completamente desnudo, resbalando por sus graves heridas, desde la cabeza escurriendo ahora intensamente por sus ojos cerrados, siguiendo por sus mordisqueados labios, su fino cuello, y su pecho rasgado por el filo de numerosas y peligrosas navajas y otras armas muy filosas; continuando su ruta, siguiendo por el camino de la sangre que emanaban las heridas y serias rasgaduras que teñían su espalda golpeada incansablemente y cortada profundamente.............  
  
Aquel piloto Gundam yacía con su cuerpo inerte boca a bajo, en una fría celda, la cual poseía una ventana pequeña. Estaba desnudo cubierto solamente con su larga y desordenada cabellera que cubría sus hombros y toda su adolorida espalda, y solo se podía esperar a que llegara su única salvación y esperanza a ampararlo. Sin lugar a dudas lo único que tal vez podría quitarle la sensación de haber sido violado incontables veces y golpeado, hasta el cansancio a causa de sus despreciables agresores, si, en efecto, su única salvación LA MUERTE, cálida, abrazadora, probablemente su única compañía alrededor de toda su vida llena de dolor, sufrimiento, perdida de seres queridos y crueles matanzas. Mientras yacía ahí quieto y acompañado con 4 hombres que lo habían dejado en semejante estado, dejando su cuerpo golpeado en forma brutal y salvaje y con la sensación de tener el corazón destrozado.  
  
FLASH BACK  
  
Duo se encontraba viviendo con Heero en un departamento, como ambos compañeros de misiones habían aceptado, de esta forma les sería más fácil contactarse para llevar a cabo las misiones. Y desde hacía ya mucho tiempo el piloto trenzado y carismático se había enamorado profundamente de su compañero callado y estoico de cuarto, quien a pesar de la calidez y atenciones con las que Duo lo trataba, le respondía por lo general con una mirada asesina y fría, además de tener indiferencia y desagrado. No obstante aquel muchacho de caballo castaño oscuro, había estado sintiendo emociones y sentimientos que jamás antes había experimentado, cada vez que se acercaba a Duo. Su corazón latía precipitadamente, su respiración se agitaba fuertemente, y un bochornoso calor lo invadía y recorría completamente, bañándolo en un mar de confusiones, excitándolo, descontrolando, distrayéndolo de todo y además entorpeciéndolo, por lo cual debía concentrarse dificultosamente en controlar aquellos desconocidos sentimientos y emociones que lo embargaban de inexplicables e indescriptibles sensaciones para él.  
  
Una tarde calurosa y agradable en la que Heero trabajaba acostumbradamente en su computadora portátil, Duo quien se encontraba ausente había llegado, entonces, sucedió lo siguiente:  
  
-¡Hola Heero!, ¡Amigo! Mmm ¿qué haces con este insoportable calor?- pregunto Duo alegremente dedicándole una deslumbrante de sus sonrisas. Vestía pantalones de cuero color negro que se ajustaban de forma perfecta a su cuerpo, adaptando u figura a una bella y escultural, además de provocativa, incitadora y perfecta, llevaba puesta una polera también, color negra, dejando al descubierto sus brazos musculosos, andaba con su cabello suelto y mojado cayendo en una delicada cascada por sus hombros, dando una vista completamente sexy ya que debido a su cabello mojado las gotas habían resbalado empapando su polera pegándola a su pecho y recalcando deliciosamente sus pectorales y toda esa parte de su cuerpo, dejando a Heero completamente embelesado ya que nuevamente comenzaba a sentir ese ardor que quemaba su cuerpo y podía ser liberado en aquel momento, provocando un deseo candente y descontrolado por besar a Duo, despojarlo de aquellas ropas, disfrutar plácidamente de su cuerpo, sentirlo suyo y decirle cuanto lo había deseado desde ya mucho tiempo con tan solo observarlo. Desdichadamente solo era un impulsivo deseo de Heero, ya que la actitud insistente de Duo, solía sacarlo de quicio y hacerlo actuar de manera agresiva con el piloto bonito.  
  
Detestaba que lo interrumpieran cuando pensaba tan analíticamente con ciertos aspectos y más si se trataba de ese joven compañero suyo, sumamente hablador, carismático y simpático, aparte de ser provocador, irresistible, deseable y sumamente sexy. Causador de numerosos sueños de fogosa pasión tanto para hombres como mujeres, entonces, Duo lo interrumpió.  
  
- ¡Hey!, Heero ¿me estas escuchando?, ¿Heero?, aaa realmente no entiendo a este sujeto, me mira insistentemente y no me contesta, ¿Heero me oyes?, ¿Hey Heero?.  
  
- ¿Qué, que sucede? - fue su respuesta despreocupada y confusa, al seguir observando a Duo azorado.  
  
- Heero acabo de llegar y te salude, pero me ignoraste, por cierto ¿qué hacías?  
  
- Nada que te importe, ahora vete y no estorbes - sus palabras fueron claras y cortantes, no obstante deseaba que ese muchacho se quedara a su lado, pero comenzaba a sentirse excitado.  
  
- "Estorbo, acaso eso es lo que soy para él, solo un estorbo no, no puede ser, de seguro estaba ocupado trabajando en algo importante y lo interrumpí, sí, debe ser o acaso realmente, si soy un estorbo"- en ese momento el rostro de Duo se ensombreció, su mirada se volvió triste, y su sonrisa desapareció por unos instantes y Heero se percato de ello.  
  
- Baka., ¿te sucede algo?- pregunto preocupado, percatándose del repentino cambio de estado de animo de Duo.  
  
- N.........n.....no,..... no es nada- le sonrió falsamente.  
  
- Entonces............... ¿Necesitas algo?- Heero se arrepintió por decir esas palabras, no quería que el muchacho trenzado se alejara y menos ahora que notaba que le sucedía algo, sin embargo su corazón y pensamientos lo confundían notablemente al decir algunas pocas palabras.  
  
- No,........ Heero, ya me voy iré a tomar un baño para refrescarme.- las palabras del muchacho frío lo habían afectado, pero decidió no darles importancia, a pesar de la frialdad que le demostraba Heero, lo amaba profundamente con toda su alma. Entro al baño tranquilamente dejando la puerta junta, se quito su polera y lentamente bajo sus pantalones, quedando solo en un boxer de color azul, dando la vista de una figura muy atractiva, perezosamente comenzó a retirar su boxer bajándolo sin prisa, por su cintura, sus muslos, sus rodillas, tobillos y pies, quitándolo y quedando desnudo, comenzando a desamarrar su trenza, quitando la liga que la hacía prisionera, desaciendola y pasando sus manos acomodando delicadamente las hermosas y finas hebras de su suave y aromático cabello color castaño.  
  
Entro a la ducha y abrió la regadera quedando empapado bajo el agua sintiendo cada gota resbalar por ese sensual y exquisito cuerpo refrescándolo, entonces, quiso cerrar la cortina y se percato de que había olvidado traer la toalla de baño que mantenía encima de su cama.  
  
- ¡¡¡Heero!!!- grito con todas sus fuerzas para atraer la atención de su compañero.  
  
- ¿Qué sucede?- se oyó la voz de Heero desde la puerta fuera del baño.  
  
- Heero, podrías....... ¿podrías por favor traerme la toalla de baño que deje sobre mi cama? ¡Vamos!, se que puedes amigo, ¿me harías ese favor?, Eee Hee-chan.  
  
- Esta bien, pero será la primera y ultima vez baka - entonces se retiro  
  
-¡¡¡Gracias!!!, ¡¡¡Hee-chan!!! - Duo continuo con su relajante baño, mientras tanto Heero regresaba con su toalla, entro al baño y ahí se pudo contemplar la hermosa y maravillosa figura de Duo entre las cortinas que resaltaba seduciéndolo frente a sus ojos, su corazón comenzó a golpetear en su pecho a mil por hora, su respiración se agitaba fuertemente haciéndole dificultoso el poder respirar, y su miembro rápidamente comenzó a despertar por las ideas que en este momento rondaban en su mente. No pudo pensar, no pudo controlarse, no pudo detenerse, instintivamente solo pudo actuar. Se desnudo precipitadamente, arrojando sus ropas en cualquier lugar, traspaso la cortina sin dudarlo y rodeo la cintura de Duo por la espalda abrazándolo y atrayéndolo hacia si, mientras las gotas de la regadera resbalaban por ambos cuerpos ardientes refrescándolos, pero al parecer no era suficiente. Heero comenzó a besar el cuello de Duo frenéticamente, mientras el ardor de su cuerpo se hacía cada vez mucho más intenso quemándolo por dentro y excitándolo intensamente volviéndolo una verdadera llama de fogosa pasión. Saboreaba y disfrutaba de los glúteos y nalgas de Duo con deseo, un deseo tan candente, que le quemaba todo su ser.  
  
Duo jadeaba y gemía descontrolado, Heero lo había pillado por sorpresa envolviéndolo y provocándole sentir placer, un placer exquisito y agradable, un placer delicioso y adictivo, un placer más deseado cada vez, que lo recorría y lo invadía llenándolo totalmente de pies a cabeza, alterándolo, excitándolo, seduciéndolo y deseando al igual que Heero.  
  
- Heero, aaa Heero mmmmhhh mmm mmm ahh aaaaahh, no puedo controlarme, mm esto es, ahh delicioso aaaa..  
  
- Mmmmh, Duo aaaa, me gusta tu cuerpo, lo deseo, mmm es exquisito aaa Duo aaa mm lo anhelo, quiero tenerlo ahora mismo aaa mm Duo, quiero POSEERLO- decía Heero mientras saboreaba con su lengua, ansiosamente cada parte del cuerpo de Duo recorriendo su cuello, su espalda, bajando más y más saboreando, su cintura, sus glúteos, y sus sabrosas nalgas con más y más deseo.  
  
Si, en efecto, lo recorría con su lengua arrinconándolo contra las frías baldosas de la pared. Heero volteo a Duo y tomo sus brazos, sujentandolos y pasándolos tras la nuca de Duo. Introdujo un dedo en el interior de Duo moviéndolo, sintiendo aquel interior húmedo y cálido, ahora moviendo tres dedos, abriendo lentamente la entrada de Duo estirándola y preparándolo para luna deliciosa y un poco dolorosa penetración, Retiro sus dedos del interior, tomo su pene erecto y palpitante y lo introdujo en la pequeña entrada de Duo, mientras este comenzaba a sentarse para adoptar una posición más conveniente, abrió sus piernas lo más que pudo y las coloco sobre los hombros de Heero lo más que pudo, sintiendo un dolor punzante, un dolor agudo, un dolor incesante que cada vez entraba más y más a su cuerpo, abriendo paso por aquellas paredes. Ese dolor proseguía y su mente apenas podía analizar y contener las sensaciones que sentía.  
  
-" Puedo sentir un dolor en mi entrada, Heero..... Heero....... Heero está, él está, PENETRÁNDOME, oh, puedo sentir...... puedo sentir su miembro entrando lentamente, puedo sentirlo dentro de mí, empujándolo para traspasar completamente. Mis mejillas están rojas, arden, siento el calor, siento el sudor de mi cuerpo resbalando, siento el calor en mi cuerpo, me quema aaaaahhh Heero.... mmmmhhhh ahh siento ese calor lo siento quemándome por dentro desea ser liberado, aaaahh puedo sentir el miembro de Heero palpitando dentro de mi interior, es cálido, húmedo lo siento, esta por entrar aaa, me esta envistiendo, me duele, me duele como entra puedo sentirlo más profundamente, me duele, me duele, ¡ahhh!, Ahora, ahora siento mi miembro erecto, muy erecto, rígido, palpitante, mi corazón late, late mucho saldrá de mi pecho, mi respiración es muy acelerada, siento calor, Heero....... Heero...... Heero, está ¡ENTRANDO!  
  
- ¡¡¡Aaaaaah!!! - fue el grito de Duo, Heero lo había penetrado con gran éxito.  
  
Duo sentía ahora un exquisito placer embriagador de todos sus sentidos, ahora solo podía sentir, sentir placer y nada más que eso, se encontraba extasiado. Heero había abrazado posesivamente a Duo, mientras estaba en él, penetrándolo y ahora se movía con un ritmo lento, dentro de Duo, en efecto un movimiento lento y exquisito, delicioso y placentero y perfecto para ambos, mientras el sudor de ambos empapaba sus cuerpos unidos en uno solo, Heero comenzó a aumentar el ritmo, volviéndolo más intenso, más rápido, mucho más fuerte, moviéndose hacia todos lados descontrolado, volviéndose completamente apasionado y salvaje, convirtiendo aquel ritmo en algo delicioso, apetecible y climático.  
  
- ¡¡¡Aaaaah Heero!!! , ¡¡¡Heero ahhhh!!!, Mmmmmhhh, me gusta, ¡¡¡ lo deseo, Heero ahhh tómame!!! Ah, ah mmm aaaaa - gritaba extasiado Duo difícilmente y descontrolado, sentía olas y olas de placer, un placer tan sabroso, que se sentía maravilloso, su cuerpo y su mente solo podían sentir placer, no podía pensar, solo sentir y nada más, sentir aquello tan intenso y fuerte que llegaba a convertirse en un placer extremo. Mientras tanto Heero masturbaba a Duo tomando su miembro y posesionándose de él, acariciando y sintiéndolo caliente u palpitante entre sus manos sintiéndolo tan grande y apetitoso que salió del interior de Duo, para dejarlo descansar entre jadeos, y manipulando ese pene tan deseado y llevándolo a su boca, pasando su lengua, saboreando, probando ese sabor, ese manjar codiciado que solo sería suyo. Y en eso Duo había derramado su liquido caliente, extremadamente caliente en señal de llegada al clímax, en la boca de su único y eterno amor y amante, que pronto se convertiría en pesar y dolor.  
  
Y Heero bebía y disfrutaba de ese manantial exquisito que salía del miembro goteando y húmedo de Duo, provocando para Heero innumerables sensaciones, sensaciones indescriptibles que para un soldado que solo podía coexistir en un campo de batalla como él, le eran negadas a sentir.  
  
Heero sentía el liquido traspasando y quemando su garganta, ese semen que solo sería probado y disfrutado poco a poco y gota a gota, por él hasta beberlo todo. Heero no puedo más y eyaculo derramando su semen completamente, ensuciando el extasiado y solo suyo cuerpo de Duo, cayendo exhausto sobre su amor, sobre su Duo, y luego de eso ambos cerraron sus ojos en señalan de agotamiento y cansancio; enlazados y abrazados el uno al otro, de pronto vino la obscuridad y con ella un largo y confortante sueño por parte de ambos.  
  
Duo había despertado la luz de las ventanas iluminaban su hermoso rostro, recordó, entonces, la tarde anterior, había estado teniendo sexo con Heero, toda la tarde y la noche o al menos eso era lo que él recordaba, sin embargo, una tristeza repentina lo invadió al ver que se encontraba en aquella, amplia, desordenada y cómoda cama solo. Aquella tarde había sentido, pero solo en su cuerpo y en sus sentidos, no su corazón................  
  
Recordó, entonces, que ninguna palabra que indicara cariño, amor, afecto o preocupación había salido de los labios de Heero ni siquiera cuando bruscamente lo penetro, a excepción de gemidos y palabras agonizantes llenas de gozo, deseo y lujuria y apetito de sexo por parte del soldado perfecto. Y ahí estaba él, se sentía usado, necesitaba preguntarle a Heero, si lo amaba y comprobar si era cierto, y en la meditación de sus pensamientos apareció él, su amante y su destrucción.  
  
- Hee.... Hee....Heero, yo....yo.......  
  
- ¿Que quieres? - fueron las dagas y palabras que clavaron y traspasaron el corazón de Duo, rompiéndolo y desgarrándolo poco a poco instantáneamente, una y otra vez.  
  
- Heero......... yo.............te.......- sus palabras fueron temerosas y quebradizas,  
  
- ¡¡¡Baka habla!!!- aquellas palabras salieron demostrando enojo y crueldad, mientras las lagrimas de Duo caían sin cesar.  
  
- Heero......yo.......yo..........yo quiero saber si tu me amas......  
  
- ..................  
  
- ¿Hee ...... Hee ...ro?- tenía miedo, miedo por lo que probablemente no deseaba escuchar.  
  
-Duo, yo no puedo..... yo solo TE DESEABA DUO ANHELABA TOMAR TU CUERPO Y...........  
  
Duo quedo shockeado, esas palabras fueron un puñal que herían más profundamente su corazón resonando en su cabeza sin parar "TE DESEABA; TE DESEABA; TE DESEABA" y en eso Heero pronunció unas palabras.  
  
- Duo, tenemos una misión, báñate y vístete ahora, saldremos en una hora y media, la misión consiste en asesinar a un científico que se encuentra en una base militar cercana a este lugar, posee conocimientos secretos acerca de como controlar operativamente con avanzadas computadoras y tecnología nuestros Gundams, la prioridad de la misión es cumplirla, preparare todo, MISION ACEPTADA - y se marcho...........  
  
Duo no lo asimilaba, su corazón, estaba destrozado, ¿acaso lo que había sucedido recién, era cierto?, sí, si lo era Heero lo deseaba no lo amaba y solo eso, nada más, pero la respuesta confusa de Heero al responder la pregunta tan directa de Duo, tendría además otra verdad, que se descifraría dentro de muchos sucesos más..........  
  
Continuara................. 


	2. Trágico Destino, Tarde Confesión

Capitulo 2: Trágico Destino, Tarde Confesión  
  
Habían burlados a los guardias y se encontraban corriendo buscando al científico dentro de la base militar, las cosas parecían difíciles para los pilotos, pero ambos eran un buen equipo.  
  
- Heero yo te cubriré y tu te encargaras de los enemigos que aparezcan por el frente.  
  
- De acuerdo - afirmo mientras Duo lo guiaba indicándole por donde debería ir para encontrar al científico en aquel laberinto, colocado específicamente para atrapar sorpresivamente a intrusos.  
  
- Heero, debes doblar a la derecha ahora, no te detengas encontraras un pasillo con dos desviaciones, dobla por la izquierda, luego de pasar tres puertas, deberás virar nuevamente a la izquierda, seguir en línea recta y doblar a la derecha, para seguir por la izquierda, y otra vez por la derecha, siguiendo hacia delante pasando dos puertas, luego la derecha, derecha otra vez e izquierda.  
  
- Entendido- y al doblar dos soldados inesperadamente aparecieron enfrente de él. Uno le disparo en los brazos y el otro logro hacer una herida bastante profunda en su pierna derecha, provocando que Heero cayera  
  
- ¡¡¡ Heero!!! - Duo disparo en cuanto Heero cayo , tomando a los soldados por sorpresa, dando en el blanco y matándolos al instante y observando sus rostros de sorpresa.  
  
- Aaaagggh - Se quejo el muchacho de ojos cobalto.  
  
- Heero, ¿estas bien? - Duo estaba preocupado.  
  
- Sí, no es nada que te importe, será mejor que continuemos - se paro restableciéndose y siguió corriendo, con Duo tras de el siguiendolo, desconcertado. Continuaron corriendo, doblando y matando soldados, hasta que una puerta llamo su atención.  
  
- Duo, tras de está puerta se encuentra el hombre que buscamos, derríbala.  
  
- ¡¡¡Que!!! Estas bromeando- dijo confuso.  
  
- Con estas heridas he perdido un poco de mi fuerza, ¡hazlo!- su voz y su mirada fueron desafiantes.  
  
- Esta bien, lo haré, pero tendré que intentarlo utilizando toda mi fuerza. La puerta fue derribada y ahí encontraron al científico que tanto buscaban, acompañando de computadoras que utilizaban una tecnología muy avanzada, unos soldados intentaron detenerlo disparando, pero Shinigami y Heero eran demasiado hábiles, se deshicieron de los soldados y apuntaron sus armas directas hacia el científico.  
  
- Malditos muchachos, no creerán que se saldrán con la suya tan fácilmente, aunque me disparen mi vida no acabara aquí - menciono el sujeto que poseía grandes conocimientos importantes sobre los Gundams, sacando un arma apuntando a ambos pilotos y rápidamente disparando acertando a sus piernas y brazos, su destreza era magnifica, lo que provoco que Heero resultara más afectado, sin dudarlo Heero, el soldado frío y calculador apunto al abdomen del sujeto pareciendo acertar el disparo matándolo al hacer esto Heero cayo de forma brusca al suelo agotado y quedándose ahí descansando. Mientras tanto Duo destruía las computadoras, destruyendo la valiosa información que estaba almacenada en ellas, por supuesto, antes de eso la había revisado, destruyo todo completamente y se alejo ayudando a Heero a parase permitiéndole apoyarse en sus hombros y luego de haber vendado las heridas del soldado con parte de su ropa y ambos se marcharon lentamente ya que aún les faltaba cumplir una parte más de la misión.  
  
Aún se encontraban en la base militar, el científico había sido asesinado, pero aquella acción los había dejado mal heridos y ahora ambos estaban dentro de sus respectivos Gundams, combatiendo contra algunos Mobile Suits.  
  
- Duo, debemos apresurarnos es necesario que escapemos, el explosivo que coloque no tardara en explotar afortunadamente la explosión no nos alcanzara.  
  
- Esta bien, ¿cuánto tiempo falta para que explote?.  
  
- Ya debería haber explotado, probablemente algo fallo.  
  
- ¡¡¡¿Qué?!!! , ¿Estas seguro?  
  
- Así es, será mejor que me quede no es conveniente que fallemos la misión la paz no llegara si no la cumplimos, Duo, ¡vete ahora!, ¡aléjate de aquí!- fueron las palabras impetuosas de Heero, mientras se libraba de unos enemigos.  
  
- ¡¡¡Heero!!!, No me iré, no te dejare aquí, de ninguna forma me niego, me quedare a combatir contigo.  
  
- Duo, ¿acaso has perdido la razón?, ¡¡¡VETE AHORA!!! Y ¡¡¡ NO ESTORBES LA MISIÓN!!!  
  
- No, Heero ya me canse de ser un estorbo, ya me canse de que me trates como basura, me oíste ¿Heero?, Me quedare aquí, acabare la misión y si soy un estorbo inservible como piensas, Heero, entonces mi destino será morir aquí.  
  
- Duo, ¿qué estas diciendo?, No es el momento de discusiones, ¡¡¡ VETE YA!!!  
  
- ¡¡¡NOO!!!, me niego, no dejare que la persona que más amo muera, Heero yo te amo, pero se que tu no, no dejare que mueras, no lo permitiré - en ese momento lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, y entonces, con su Deathscythe Duo se lanzo contra el Gundam de Heero, empujándolo fuertemente, haciendo que este se estrellara muy lejos, la fuerza y potencia que había usado en Deatscythe le habían permitido arrojar a Heero lejos.  
  
- Aahhh - Heero se quejo, una heridas leves se hicieron en su cuerpo producto de pedazos de metal que se habían incrustado y vio el rostro de Duo sonriéndole desde uno de los monitores de su Gundam, Duo sonreía hermosamente dedicándole una de sus tantas sonrisas que habían sido capaces de derretir su corazón de hielo, solo que está sería la ultima, sin embargo la mirada del trenzado y sus facciones ahora lucían tristes y melancólicas, y sus labios dijeron las ultimas palabras......  
  
- Heero, está será mi ultima misión haré explotar la base y moriré junto con ella, sí mi vida ya no es necesaria para nadie, entonces nada obtendré con seguir viviendo, prefiero tener el castigo de ir al infierno, que no poder permanecer a tu lado y amarte, esta vez el Dios de la muerte, regresara a donde pertenece, este será el regreso y Shinigami no ha decidido que tu estés invitado al infierno, porque yo..............te amo........... Heero.......  
  
- ¡¡¡Duo, espera!!!, yo...........también............te.........a..........¡¡¡Duo!!! yo no quiero que muer.........as.- Pero aquellas palabras de espera y confesión, tan solo se desvanecieron jamás llegaron a su destinatario. Duo había abandonado a su Deathscythe y traspasado el campo de batalla, dejando a Heero, su vida, para siempre, mientras tanto el muchacho estoico, se dirigía rumbo a su departamento encontrándose en un estado sencillo, solo neutro, sin sentir nada absolutamente nada y de el no se volvió a saber...... 


	3. Torturante Tarde, Angustiosa Preocupació...

Capitulo 3  
  
Torturante Tarde, Angustiosa Preocupación Y Cruel Desprecio Por Un Amor  
  
- Al fin me costo mucho trabajo arreglar esta cosa, pero después de todo lo logre ja ja ja, si ya lo se soy genial, lastima que mi vida dure unos segundos más.  
  
- ¡Ahí esta deténganlo!  
  
- ¡ Es un enemigo!  
  
-¡ Hay que eliminarlo! - ¡ No debemos dejarlo con vida!- se oyeron las voces de soldados, que habían descubierto a Duo.  
  
- Aaa maldición, estoy atrapado, pero este no será mi fin haré explotar la base y mandare a todos al infierno incluyéndome, este será su fin jaja - y acciono el detonador, sin observar resultado alguno.  
  
- ¡¡¡Maldicióóóóóón!!! , ¡¡¡¿qué sucede?!!!, ¡¡¡No puede seeer!!!  
  
- Jovencito, ¿acaso intentas matarnos? - una voz familiar fue escuchada por Duo.  
  
- No puede ser, tu eres ......., eres......... ¡el científico!, creí que estabas ....  
  
-¿Muerto? - Adelanto precipitadamente en cortar las palabras de Duo, el científico, hace unas horas atrás, había recibido un disparo directo en el abdomen por parte de Heero.  
  
- ¿Cómo puedes estar vivo?, ¡¡¡MALDITO!!!, ¡¡¡Heero te disparó!!!  
  
- jajajajaja, vaya, vaya jovencito, tal parece que tu amigo, necesita aprender a mejorar su puntería mmm, jaja tal vez aprendería mejor si te usamos de blanco, para enseñarle, atractivo jovencito- el científico acercó sus manos a Duo sosteniendo su barbilla, quería probar aquello labios tan sensuales e incitadores del muchacho de ojos violáceos y saborear cada centímetro del cuerpo de Duo, acerco más su rostro con la intención de besarlo, pero solo logro que Duo evitara el beso y le escupiera en la cara con disgusto.  
  
- ¡Miserable!, ¿Cómo te atreves?, ¡¡¡soldados llévenselo!!! y hagan con el lo que deseen - la orden estaba clara.  
  
- ¡¡¡ ENTENDIDO!!! - afirmaron los 4 soldados que golpearon al muchacho dejándolo inconsciente y se lo llevaron.  
  
Duo abría sus ojos se encontraba con sus manos levantadas y amaradas por una gruesa soga que colgaba, en una celda fría y húmeda con 4 soldados observándolo lujuriosamente.  
  
- ¡Vaya! Hasta que por fin despertaste trenzado - sonrío maliciosamente con una mirada de lujuria uno de los soldados más altos.  
  
- Mmm así es, estabamos ansiosos porque despertaras niño - pronunció uno de cabellos rubios acercándose al rostro de Duo.  
  
- ¿ Que piensan hacer conmigo?, ¿Acaso planean matarme?, ¡¡¡Shinigami no le teme a la muerte!!!.  
  
- jajajajaja, niño es una buena broma, pero pensamos jugar contigo, será muy entretenido ¿te gustaría?, jaja haremos lo que deseemos contigo, ese será el precio que pagaras por atreverte a intentar destruir nuestra base - entonces, los soldados comenzaron a acercarse a Duo con malas intenciones, Duo sintió unos brazos sujetarlo por la espalda, mientras uno de ellos se acercaba a su rostro con la intención besarlo y los otros dos besaban su cuello libidinosamente, y Duo comenzaba a desesperarse.  
  
- ¡¡¡ Aléjense!!! , ¡¡¡ Que hacen!!!, ¡¡¡ Suéltenme!!! - Pero en respuesta los 4 hombres sacaron armas filosas, como navajas que llevaban y comenzaron a lastimar el cuerpo de Duo para callarlo, sin duda alguna, estos hombres eran unos verdaderos sanguinarios. El primer tajo trazo una herida en su pecho bastante profunda diagonalmente, dos trazos más le acompañaron dando uno en cada brazo y a este le sucedieron varios cortes en la espalda por parte del hombre que se encontraba atrás de él.  
  
- ¡¡¡AAAAAAAA!!! ¡¡¡ MALDITOS!!! - La sangre de Duo resbalaba por sus heridas, y los hombres sin resistir y sin importar el dolor o heridas de Duo, se abalanzaron sobre él, rasgando sus ropas despojándolas completamente, dejándolo desnudo.  
  
Sin consideración alguna, uno de los hombres excitado por el cuerpo de Duo comenzó a bajar el cierre de su pantalón e introdujo su miembro en el trasero de Duo empujándolo hacía atrás, abrazándolo por la cintura, acercando más su cuerpo, mientras otro se disponía a penetrar a Duo por delante, y los otros lo acariciaban y lamían su cuerpo saboreándolo en todas partes, mientras la sangre seguía corriendo y el dolor aumentaba en Duo.  
  
Duo gritaba, pero sus gritos no eran escuchados por nadie, sentía un dolor terrible en su miembro y un dolor terrible en su trasero, sentía las manos de todos recorrerlo inclusive en lugares jamás explorados por Heero ni siquiera cuando lo tomo apasionado y deseoso aquella tarde, aquellas manos recorrían sus glúteos, sus muslos, sus pezones, su pecho, su cuello, su espalda su entrepierna y su miembro, inhumanamente recorriendo, besando, mordiendo lamiendo, succionando, apretando cada parte, provocando que Duo mientras resistía el dolor escuchara los jadeos y gemidos de cada sujeto y sintiendo las respiraciones agitadas sobre su piel desnuda y torturada, además de herida y golpeada, el placer de aquellos hombres hacía que se descontrolaran, golpeando a Duo para exigirle más y más placer para que aumentara su excitación, pero Duo no podía hacer nada............ Y todos disfrutaban y se regocijaban con el cuerpo de Duo, jalando su cabello, chupando, succionando y mordiendo sus labios, pezones y orejas, y Duo solo sentía repulsión desprecio y asco, además de tristeza, dolor, angustia, sentía aquellas manos, aquellas desagradables manos, recorriéndolo incansablemente, había estado soportando sus gritos e intentando controlar su llanto, ya que de lo contrario sus escándalos serían acallados por golpes y amenazas, quería gritar, olvidar todo y morir, nada más, pero en vez de gritar solo mordía sus labios evitando que la lengua de intrusos entrara, mordiéndolos tan fuerte que sangraban.  
  
Duo estaba sufriendo su cuerpo estaba lastimado nuevamente había sido usado como un objeto de deseo y su corazón estaba destrozado, ahora derramaba lagrimas, lagrimas dolor y mientras lo hacía llamaba a Heero entre sus pensamientos insistentemente.  
  
" ¡¡¡Heero, ayúdame por favor!!!, ¡¡¡Heero aaaa Heero no me dejes!!!, ¡¡¡Ven, yo te amo, Heero te amo!!!, ¡¡¡Ven no me abandones, Heer...ro...!!!, ¡¡¡ayúdame!!!"  
  
Había sido violado toda la tarde y la noche incontables veces y cada vez que un soldado se cansaba descansaba para regresar, había sido penetrado de una forma tan inhumana y salvaje que la sangre comenzaba a escurrir de su entrada, sintiendo un dolor inmenso, torturante hasta que los soldados afortunadamente lo dejaron, para que la muerte su único anhelo llegara pronto, y entonces callo violentamente al suelo, mientras las heridas derramaban sangre incesantemente quedando acostado en el suelo sin ayuda en esa celda ensangrentada mientras el terminar de esa infernal noche se acercaba.  
  
FIN DEL FALSH BACK  
  
Mientras el sol aparecía tranquilamente entre las nubes anunciando un atardecer terrible, angustiante, desesperante y preocupante, sin saberlo, para aquel soldado frió y de penetrantes ojos color cobalto. Las gotas de sangre de Duo caían lentamente una por una y tras otra, sosegadamente tiñendo su cuerpo completamente desnudo, resbalando por sus graves heridas, desde la cabeza escurriendo ahora intensamente por sus ojos cerrados, siguiendo por sus mordisqueados labios, su fino cuello, y su pecho rasgado por el filo de numerosas y peligrosas navajas y otras armas muy filosas; continuando su ruta, siguiendo por el camino de la sangre que emanaban las heridas y serias rasgaduras que teñían su espalda golpeada incansablemente y cortada profundamente.............  
  
Aquel piloto Gundam yacía con su cuerpo inerte boca a bajo, en una fría celda, la cual poseía una ventana pequeña. Estaba desnudo cubierto solamente con su larga y desordenada cabellera que cubría sus hombros y toda su adolorida espalda, y solo se podía esperar a que llegara su única salvación y esperanza a ampararlo. Sin lugar a dudas lo único que tal vez podría quitarle la sensación de haber sido violado incontables veces y golpeado, hasta el cansancio a causa de sus despreciables agresores, si, en efecto, su única salvación LA MUERTE, cálida, abrazadora, probablemente su única compañía alrededor de toda su vida llena de dolor, sufrimiento, perdida de seres queridos y crueles matanzas. Mientras yacía ahí quieto y acompañado con 4 hombres que lo habían dejado en semejante estado, dejando su cuerpo golpeado en forma brutal y salvaje y con la sensación de tener el corazón destrozado.  
  
La preocupación de Heero aumentaba a cada instante, ya había pasado 1 día entero y Duo ese muchacho que tanto deseaba y recordaba extrañado de tener él mismo, semejantes sentimientos aún no había regresado, Heero se encontraba preocupado, deseaba saber como estaba aquel piloto.  
  
Duo había arriesgado todo por cumplir la misión, había decidido arriesgar su vida por él, y eso era porque lo amaba, sin embargo, en ese momento Heero no había logrado articular bien las palabras, ahora se encontraba en su departamento, pero todo era silencio, un infinito silencio, a el le gustaba escuchar la incesante voz de Duo, parecía hipnotizarlo, le encantaba sobre todo cuando escuchaba esa voz tan melodiosa cantar, estaba angustiado no podía negarlo, necesitaba verlo, saber como estaba, estar junto a él, pero muchas preguntas venían a su mente comenzando con ¿por qué?, ¿Por qué deseaba estar junto a él?, ¿Por qué se sentía tan extraño estando tan cerca, ¿por qué no podía olvidarlo y concentrarse?, entonces más preguntas vinieron a su mente........  
  
" Duo, ¿por qué no regresas baka?, ¿Acaso permitiste que te hirieran?, No, eres un piloto muy hábil sobre todo para esconderte, Duo, ¿por qué lo hiciste?, ¿Por qué te arriesgaste?, ¿Por qué pronunciaste aquellas palabras? ¿ Por qué Duo, por qué dijiste que me amabas, a pesar de la frialdad con que te trato?, ¿Por qué Duo? ¿Por qué no puedo quitarte de mis pensamientos?, Te he estado ignorando para olvidarme de lo que siento, de estas sensaciones desconocidas que siento por ti, pero aún así tu sonrisa hace que ni siquiera mi indiferencia pueda permitirme ignorarte, cada vez que quiero decirte como me siento, no puedo y comienzo a enfadarme conmigo desquitándome contigo Duo ¿por qué lo hiciste? Y sobre todo ¿por qué pronunciaste aquellas palabras? ¿Qué es lo que me pasa? Duo............baka...........acaso estoy .....¿enamorado de ti? - ni siquiera Heero, el soldado perfecto aquel soldado supuestamente sin sentimientos frío y calculador, podía negarse a sus propios sentimientos, y tampoco podía responder las preguntas que pasaban por su mente y recordó las palabras, aquellas palabras de Duo y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios.  
  
"No dejare que la persona que más amo muera, Heero yo te amo." "Yo..............te amo........... Heero", pero al mismo tiempo recordó otras palabras "ya me canse de ser un estorbo, ya me canse de que me trates como basura" "me oíste ¿Heero?, Me quedare aquí, acabare la misión y si soy un estorbo inservible como piensas, Heero, entonces mi destino será morir aquí." "Está será mi ultima misión haré explotar la base y moriré junto con ella"- En ese momento Heero reacciono las ultimas palabras, Duo pensaba morir, y el no haría nada, ¿por qué no había pensado, Duo moriría, noo, él no lo permitiría.  
  
- Duo.....tonto....- susurro, añadiendo:  
  
- He decidido llevar a cabo la más importante de mis misiones Duo, no dejare que muecas, no dejare que te hagan daño, esa será mi misión a partir de ahora, haré todo lo que este a mi alcance para llegar a ti..............- salió decidido, esta vez nada lo detendría subió a su Gundam, encendió el sistema y se dirigió a la base a toda velocidad.  
  
Mientras tanto Duo en su celda comenzaba a despertar, pero su cuerpo estaba demasiado herido para poder moverse, y tampoco deseaba oponer resistencia, estaba muy débil y su corazón hecho pedazos, un día entero había pasado esperando a Heero, pero jamas apareció, aquella verdad le confirmaba que definitivamente el soldado no lo amaba, había permitido que sufriera, que fuera violado toda la noche de una forma horrorosa, ahora soportaba el dolor y su respiración era dificultosa, se había desangrado toda la noche y la muerte no tardaría en reclamar su pobre alma, pero de todas formas eso era lo que estaba esperado. Intento abrir sus ojos, pero la luz de la ventana los cegó al instante, tardo en abrirlos y cuando lo logro, para su mala suerte se encontró con los mismos soldados, que nuevamente se disponían a violarlo, pero el no podía moverse.  
  
- Mmm ayer fue una noche exquisita verdad, trenzado, y queremos que nuestra amanecer sea fantástico.  
  
- Queremos aprovechar tu fortaleza y no debes preocuparte, porque mientras te disfrutamos lentamente tu vida se terminara poco a poco - Uno de los soldados se acerco a Duo y lo levanto bruscamente, era aquel soldado rubio, sin embargo estaba quería sentir en su miembro muchas más sensaciones así que tomo la barbilla de Duo, obligándolo a abrir su boca para introducir su masculinidad en la boca de Duo, mientras los otros soldados se encargaban de adoptar diversas posiciones con el cuerpo que ahora les pertenecía.  
  
Heero corría a toda velocidad había abandonado el Wing Zero logrando llegar a la base, buscando a Duo por todas las habitaciones que encontraba a su paso, cuando de pronto unos jadeos y ruidos extraños llamaron su atención, abrió la puerta y su rostro se horrorizo al ver a Duo, siendo violado por 4 sujetos, al mismo tiempo mientras uno lo obligaba a succionar su miembro, con su rostro lleno de semen, con numerosas heridas, completamente pálido, casi inerte, controlado como una marioneta y juguete, cubierto por sangre.  
  
Heero estaba enfadado quería asesinar a cada sujeto, por haber hecho daño a su Duo, pero un disparo no sería suficiente, sin que se un soldado se diera cuenta tomo un cuchillo que estaba en el suelo, se acerco a uno de ellos, lo sujeto del cuello ahorcándolo y alejándolo de Duo pasando el arma suavemente por su cuello decapitándolo, provocando que cayera sangre, mucha sangre, y luego le clavo a otro el cuchillo en el corazón de manera profunda y lenta provocando las agonía de ese soldado, el más alto, quería hacerlos sufrir, y lo estaba logrando, la visión había sido espeluznante, Heero se acerco a los restantes y los mato haciendo agonizar y sufrir, mutilándolos cortando sus brazos, sus cabezas, sacando sus ojos, y todo, ni siquiera eso se podía comparar el daño irremediable que habían provocado en un ser humano, nadie puede decir en esos momentos que su acción fue equivocada, o acaso lo sucedido a Duo, ¿puede ser perdonado?  
  
El enojo de Heero era demasiado, era demasiado su dolor, su desprecio, ¿cómo pudieron hacerle eso a Duo?, Era demasiado su sentir....... vio a Duo en el suelo, se acerco a el, Duo estaba dormido, desangrado, temblaba de frió y su pulso disminuía poco a poco.  
  
- Duo, Duo abre tus ojos, despierta Duo, por favor - sus palabras estaban llenas de amor y de preocupación.  
  
Duo, despierta, por favor - tomo su rostro y lo acerco al de él, esperando a que abriera sus ojos, pero los abrió lentamente y Heero se quedo hundido en esa mirada de un color violáceo fascinante, pero Duo no le hablo.  
  
- Duo, ¿re encuentras bien?, ¿Duo?, Respóndeme Duo, por favor - Heero lo abrazo.  
  
- Hee....ro.....yo.....- su voz era débil - Heero yo te odio, suéltame.......... solo me usaste.......como ellos - su vista se dirigió a los brazos, cabezas y restos de los soldados mutilados , mientras Heero permanecía sorprendido.- las palabras de Duo no tenían emociones, no tenían sentimientos, era una voz totalmente neutra y vacía, no reflejo ni demostró nada.  
  
- Duo, ¿de qué hablas?, Tu.....tu me amas.  
  
- Sí, Heero, te amaba, pe...... pero.... permitiste que me violaran, que me golpearan, ¿por qué viniste?, ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?, respóndeme Heero, res.....pon......deme......Hee.....ro...  
  
- ..................- Heero se quedo callado, las preguntas de Duo lo habían tomado asombrado, estaba confundido no sabía que responder por eso dijo lo primero que vino a su mente.  
  
- Duo ............ yo................yo.........vine porque te necesitaba.  
  
- ¿Me necesitabas?, Sólo eso acaso ¿viniste a usarme? Y a poseerme como todos ellos, ¿por eso me necesitabas?, Sólo por eso ¿Heero?........ ¡¡¡Vete!!!, Yo solo...... yo solo deseo esperar mi muerte - lagrimas comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas.  
  
- Duo yo no.  
  
- ¡¡¡Basta!!!, ¡¡¡Vete!!! ¿Qué no entiendes?, Yo no quiero vivir, ¡me usaron Heero!, ¡Me usaron como juguete!, Usaron mi cuerpo he hicieron lo que deseaban............... ¡¡¡CÓMO TÚ HEERO!!! - Duo estaba dolido.  
  
- Eso no es cierto.  
  
- ¡¡¡¿No es cierto?!!!, Entonces, ¿por qué lo hiciste?, ¡¡¡Porque solo me deseabas!!!, ¡¡¡Vete Heero!!!, ¡¡¡Vete!!!, ¡¡¡ Yo solo quiero morir!!!  
  
- No dejare que mueras - Heero se oía decidido.  
  
- ¿Por qué?, Heero - la voz de Duo se apagaba poco a poco, había hecho gran esfuerzo para aumentar su tono de voz. Su muerte no tardaría en llegar, su rostro era pálido, su cuerpo era frío, parecía hielo, sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse involuntariamente y su respiración se detenía lentamente durante segundos.  
  
- Duo, no dejare que mueras - volvió a repetir Duo, su trenzado se estaba muriendo desangrado sin deseos de luchar por vivir peor aún muriéndose en sus propios brazos.  
  
- ¡¡¡Duo!!!, ¡¡¡Duo!!!- Heero comenzó a desesperarse- Duo, no dejare que mueras abre tus ojos, Duo yo te amo - lo abrazó más fuerte, sacudiéndolo esperando respuesta, pero el moribundo trenzado no contestaba.  
  
- Duo, Duo reacciona.  
  
- Jajajaja, tal parece que tu compañero no tardará en visitar el infierno ¿ no lo crees? , Muchacho - Heero reconoció esa voz, creía que lo había matado, se volteo para enfrentarlo, pero estaba consiente de que a su arma solo le quedaba una bala.  
  
- ¡Maldito!, Creía que te había eliminado.  
  
- Jajaja, afortunadamente tu suposición estaba equivocada, aquí los únicos muertos serán ustedes, y por lo que observo a tu amigo no le queda mucho tiempo.  
  
- Duo....... - Heero dirigió su vista a Duo las palabras del científico eran ciertas, Duo moriría dentro de poco.  
  
- Miserable - Apunto el arma al corazón de su despreciado enemigo, esta vez no fallaría, pero el hombre se adelanto; le disparó en el estomago, luego volvió a presionar el gatillo del arma y esta vez hirió los brazos y piernas de Heero. Heero cayo al suelo herido, las heridas eran profundas y la sangre teñía por completo su ropa, su vista se nubló, su respiración se volvió dificultosa sus piernas y brazos no seguían sus ordenes, se llevo sus manos al estomago, y el dolor se intensifico, estaba perdiendo sangre y mucha.  
  
Con dificultad logró mantenerse en pie tambaleándose, apuntó rápidamente al científico disparó con su ultima bala y falló, pero eso era lo que él creía, pero no fue así, logro acertar el disparo, provocando la muerte del hombre la sangre de este salpico hacia atrás mientras caía al suelo, Heero también moriría al igual que Duo, ambos desangrados, pero antes de morir Heero salvaría a Duo, lo tomo en sus brazos sintiendo como sus heridas, se abrían más y la sangre goteaba incesantemente, a pesar del dolor cargaría a Duo, en ese momento su corazón y sentimientos por salvar a Duo dominaban por completo su alma, Duo aún estaba vivo, pero para ambos el tiempo indicaba valiosos segundos en el que se acercarían a su muerte.  
  
Corrió, corrió con Duo entre sus brazos, cargándolo, como una vez lo hizo con aquel cachorro para salvar su vida, pero fracasando, esta vez no fallaría porque era la vida de su Duo la que estaba en juego mientras y corría dejaba un gran rastro de sangre a su paso, no pudo más y cayó al suelo junto con Duo, el hospital estaba cerca el lo sabía, debía llevar a Duo, pero el haber corrido para salir de la base lo dejo más agotado, con solo unos metros más de correr llegaría al hospital y todo sería paz y armonía, afortunadamente el hospital se encontraba a unas cuadras de lejanía. Heero había estado corriendo con Duo, sangrando y acortando su vida, en ese momento ninguna persona circulaba por las calles en pleno día, era demasiado extraño, que circularan cerca de una peligrosa base militar, pero como había caído no pudo levantarse así que ahora se arrastraba por el suelo, llevando a Duo en su espalda, raspando sus piernas y rodillas. Heero divisó una luz y entonces se dio cuenta de que provenía de la entrada del hospital, entro arrastrado por la puerta y todo lo que vio, entonces, se torno obscuridad...........  
  
Continuara.............. 


	4. La Confesión de un Corazón:Solos Tú y Yo

Capitulo 4:  
  
La Confesión de un Corazón ( Heero): Solos por Siempre Tú y Yo......  
  
Abrió sus ojos y todo lo que diviso era fuego, estaba rodeado de incesante fuego en un lugar tenebroso, un lugar cálido y completamente ardiendo en llamas grandes y peligrosas llamas de fuego, vio a Duo, el estaba bien, pero parecía un fantasma caminaba como un zombie, sin conciencia de hacia donde se dirigía estaba pálido más pálido que cuando lo tenía en sus brazos herido, caminaba seguido de todos los soldados que el mismo había matado con sus propias manos. Duo continuaba caminando se dirigía rumbo hacia un abismo en donde el cual había millones de púas donde se podía observar una escalofriante vista de cabezas, brazos y cuerpos mutilados, ensartados en aquellas púas destino de los que caían en aquel precipicio. Todo lo que Heero veía era fuego ¿en que lugar estaba? Se preguntaba, veía a numerosos hombres caminando hacia ese abismo todos destinados a quedar clavados , era un lugar espantoso jamás había visto algo semejante; el suelo y las paredes estaban tapizados por diversos rostros humanos y el calor que sentía era infernal quemaba el cuerpo, la piel y parecía traspasar quemando inclusive los huesos.  
  
- ¿En donde estoy?, esto parece un infierno - Heero reacciono  
  
- ¿Acaso estoy en el infierno?- los ojos de Heero se abrieron por la sorpresa, si teoría era correcta, había muerto con Duo en sus brazos y ahora estaba indudablemente en el infierno, no lo aceptaba su deber era proteger a Duo y había muerto junto con Duo, corrió para alcanzar a Duo, pero Duo seguía caminando destinado al abismo, no había marcha atrás su destino sería quedar ensartado.  
  
- ¡¡¡Duo!!!, ¡¡¡Detente!!!- corrió intentando alcanzarlo, pero era tarde vio a Duo caer, caía en un vacío sin fin llegando a su destino, quedo ensartado en mil pedazos atravesado por las filosas púas que traspasaban su cuerpo, brazos piernas, estomago, cuello, cabeza.  
  
- ¡¡¡DUUUUUUOOOOOO!!!, ¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOO!!!, ¡¡¡DUOOOOOOO!!! - no lo asimilaba, se había permitido perder a Duo, no podía ser cierto, estaba muerto, ambos lo estaban, su dolor era tan intenso, tan profundo, tan fuerte, tan destructivo, que lo mataba por dentro, sintió una lagrima correr por su mejilla, tan solo una, en ese momento deseaba llorar, llorar era lo menos que podía hace por la muerte de Duo, era lo único que podía hacer por él. Al perderlo, solo en ese momento se dio cuenta de que tanto lo amaba, de que jamás lo hubiera querido perder, de que si pudiera regresar con Duo, jamás lo dejaría, lo protegería siempre, y lo amaría eternamente, pero ahora todo estaba perdido, la lagrima que resbalaba por su mejilla continuo su ruta y cayó en el suelo, y en ese momento despertó.  
  
Todo había sido una pesadilla, Heero estaba, él estaba, en su departamento y en frente de él para su asombro estaba, estaba .........  
  
- ¡¡¡Duo!!!- pronunció sobresaltado  
  
- Duo ¿en donde estoy? - estaba impactado, lo ultimo que recordaba era haber salido de la base explotándola utilizando el detonador que no había funcionado con Duo, luego recordó llegar al hospital, desmayarse, la pesadilla y ahora en frente de sus ojos estaba Duo sonriéndole, pero con lagrimas en sus ojos, y ¡¡¡VIVO!!!, para su gran alivio.  
  
- Heero, estas en nuestro departamento, yo desperté en el hospital, los médicos dijeron que estaba muy herido y tu también lo estabas, pero al igual que tu yo fui atendido y cuando, cuando te vi en la otra cama Heero, estaba muy preocupado, todo pareció una pesadilla, los soldados, el científico, todo Heero todo - sus lagrimas volvieron a salir de sus ojos al recordar lo acontecido - Perdí mucha sangre, pero me atendieron e hice reposo, sin embargo me recupere antes que tu, cuando mejoraste tu estado luego de algunas semanas, a pesar de que te encontrabas inconsciente yo ya estaba bien y pedí a los doctores traerte aquí para cuidarte, ha pasado un mes y algunas semanas desde lo ocurrido en la base, la misión fue un éxito, pero yo no quiero perderte Heero, jamás porque te amo, perdóname Heero no te odio, te amo Heero te amo, lo siento mucho - sus lagrimabas no cesaban. Heero acerco a Duo dejándolo descansar en su pecho y Duo lloro se sentía arrepentido, su alma no estaba en paz, tenía un dolor muy agudo. Heero sintió el dolor de Duo no quería soltarlo, no quería dejarlo no después de haber tenido esa pesadilla y sentir el dolor de perder a un ser querido, sólo quería estar con él, bien, junto a él, a su lado y para siempre........  
  
- Duo, no te dejare, porque en aquel momento en el que me preguntaste si te amaba o te deseaba , yo quería decirte .......... lo que yo quería decirte realmente era:  
  
- Duo, yo no puedo, pero al decirlo no salieron palabras, quería decirte que no puedo mentirme a mí mismo, que ya no puedo negar estas extrañas sensaciones que siento al estar contigo, que no puedo negar que te amo Duo, te amo, y si te perdiera estaría perdiendo y renunciando a una parte importante de mí Duo, si corazón mi propio corazón y mi vida, porque eso eres tu para mí Duo - Heero no lo podía creer había confesado todo, el jamás había logrado decir lo que sentía, el jamás decía mas de dos palabras que fueran monosílabos, pero ahora habían ocurrido tantas cosas, cosas que jamás creyó posible, estaba enamorado profundamente, desde niño fue entrenado, para no sentir, para no amar, para no tener emociones, ¿Cómo es posible que hubieran hecho semejante crueldad con él? quitarle los sentimientos algo tan preciado para una persona, para él ahora, algo único. Negándole a sentir aquel amor que tenía por su trenzado bonito y ahora después de tantos años arriesgando su vida, pensando que no tenía valor alguno, ni para él ni para nadie, podía sentirse, vivo, feliz, alegre lleno de vida, con un corazón capaz de sentir, ¡sentir!, una palabra que solo ahora recién conocía, como poder decir en palabras todo lo que pasaba por su corazón y su mente, como pudo decir todas esas palabras, en este momento el soldado perfecto ya no pensaba todo estratégicamente, siendo el soldado calculador y frío, ahora se sentía como un verdadero ser humano, que podía sentir, amar, vivir, querer, y soñar.  
  
- Duo te amo, eres mi vida, cuando pienso en que tan solo podría perderte, en que algún día te podrías alejar de mi lado Duo, mi corazón es torturado, jamás había sentido, jamás había hablado como ahora, jamás sentí y ame, fui entrenado para ser un soldado al cual no se le permitió sentir, jamas me permití sentir por alguien y al hacerlo renuncie a vivir, pero ahora que estas conmigo jamás te dejare porque te amo, entiéndelo Duo- interrumpió sus pensamientos para decirlo, ahora era guiado tan solo por su vivo y cálido corazón.  
  
- Heero...............Heero...........yo también te amo pronunció Duo. Heero acaricio el rostro de Duo, tomo su barbilla y lo beso profundamente, era un beso largo, tierno y lleno de amor, se separo de Duo para tomar aire, acerco su boca a una oreja de Duo introdujo su lengua en ella haciéndole cosquillas y le susurro, tiernamente.  
  
Ya lo sé Duo y a partir de ahora solo seremos tu y yo  
  
Continuara....................... 


	5. Una Noche llena de Verdadero y Unico Amo...

Capitulo 5  
  
Una Noche llena de Verdadero y Único Amor  
  
Había pasado un año desde aquel incidente ambos vivían ahora juntos en su departamento. Duo salía acostumbradamente de la ducha luego de tomar un exquisito y relajante baño, entonces, recordó que ese mismo día un año tras, Heero le había jurado un amor eterno, profundo y verdadero, entonces para celebrar aquel día decidió preparar una sorpresa muy especial que de seguro le agradaría a Heero cuando volviera de su paseo. Se dirigió a la habitación en donde dormía con Heero en donde se encontraba aquella comoda y gran cama que se encontraba ahora preparada, ato su cabello en su usual trenza sin secarlo, por lo tanto su cabello estaba completamente empapado atrapado por la trenza, Duo tan solo levaba un fabuloso boxer color azul cobalto, su color preferido era el negro sin embargo, adoraba también ese color, y traía puesta una bata de baño que contrastaba perfectamente con el boxer que hacía que luciera realmente irresistible e incitador la cual estaba abierta, dejando al descubierto su cuerpo sexy y bien formado, cerró la puerta de la habitación, prendió unas velas las cuales hacían que el dormitorio se tornara en un ambiente sumamente romántico y sensual en plena oscuridad con las cortinas cerradas, espero pacientemente y entonces sintió la llegada de su Heero.  
  
Heero había llegado, sin embargo estaba extrañado todo parecía silencioso y era común que cuando llegaba escuchara la hermosa voz de Duo cantando, se dirigió a su habitación, entro y se sorprendió al ver la oscuridad del lugar, de pronto sintió unos cálidos brazos posesivos sujetarlo por la espalda, abrazando su cintura y al mismo tiempo unas manos recorrer bajo la camiseta que llevaba su pecho, y además sentía unos labios conocidos besar su cuello, Duo acerco sus labios a la oreja de Heero, la pellizco con sus dientes, provocándole escalofríos a Heero, beso su mejilla y le susurro sonriéndole:  
  
- Quiero hacerte mío Heero.  
  
Heero volteo quedando frente a Duo, busco su mirada y la encontró, reflejaba amor, Duo lucía realmente maravilloso parecía un ángel, el ángel que amaba con todo su corazón, lucía fabuloso, su piel era blanca y suave, parecía relucir en la obscuridad, su rostro se encontraba sonrojado totalmente y algunas gotas de su cabello empapado resbalaban por su cuerpo y principalmente por su pecho desnudo, acerco su manos a la cabeza de Duo y desato la trenza que llevaba lentamente sintiendo cada cabello, escurrir por sus dedos como finas hebras, la sensación era fantástica, tomo un mechón de él y lo beso, Duo lo miro con ojos de sorpresa, Heero solo sonrió, y acomodo el cabello de Duo tras su oreja, contemplando la hermosa visión que le proporcionaba Duo por unos segundos, y sin darse cuenta el trenzado lo fue empujando hacia la cama poco a poco, mientras lo besaba fogosamente introduciendo su lengua buscando desesperadamente la de Heero enlazándola y explorando su boca como nunca. Duo sentía aquel néctar delicioso en su lengua y paladar brindado por su amado, mientras ahora ambos se encontraban recostados en la cama, pero cubierta por aromáticos pétalos de rosa, preparados especialmente por Duo, envueltos en un ambiente hipnótico especialmente para tener una velada maravillosa. Duo quien se encontraba sobre el chico de ojos cobalto comenzó a desabrochar la camisa de este lentamente, mientras Heero bajaba el boxer de Duo intentando controlar su respiración y gemidos, sintiendo las manos de su amante bajar su propio boxer retirándolo por completo dispuesto a penetrarlo mientras Heero le acariciaba con pasión la espalda aferrándolo a su cuerpo. Para facilitar la penetración ahora que ambos estaban desnudos Heero alzo sus piernas sobre los hombros de Duo, mientras ambos se acomodaban, Duo comenzó a introducir su miembro lo que produjo que un gemido involuntario escapara de los labios de su muchacho de profundos ojos cobalto.  
  
- Aaaaaaa - y Duo continuo, había penetrado a Heero con facilidad y ahora se balanceaba a un ritmo completamente placentero, un ritmo que seguía el compás de las respiraciones y latidos acelerados del corazón de Heero, Duo observo a Heero estaba completamente ruborizado mantenía su labios entre abiertos, pero sus dientes juntos para evitar gemidos y su cabello castaño oscuro estaba húmedo por el sudor, realmente Duo disfrutaba de esa excitante imagen, desde hace mucho que a el no le tocaba estar arriba y ahora ambos lo estaban disfrutando en grande, sobre todo Heero.  
  
- AAAA Duo - escapo de sus labios acompañado por otro.  
  
- Te amo Duo AAAA, eres mío - y mientras ambos aumentaban el ritmo y el calor de sus cuerpos se hacía más intenso continuas frases escapaban fácilmente de sus labios.  
  
- Aaaaa Duo ah, ah, te amo, Duo aaaa mi vida mm.  
  
- Heeeeerooooo aaaaa yo también te amo ¡¡¡Heeeeroooo!!! - Y ambos explotaron al unísono los dos con sus cuerpos ardientes se habían encontrado liberando sus deseos de amor mutuo en una llama de pasión incontrolable que los invadió poco a poco toda la noche estaban juntos abrazados y agotados descansando.  
  
En esa noche Duo le demostró a Heero todo el amor que sentía en su corazón y alma a través de su cuerpo y tiernas palabras, mientras que Heero había recordado la verdad que tanto tiempo le había costado descifrar luego de ese tiempo lleno de horribles sucesos.  
  
La verdad ya descifrada era que desde la primera vez en que tomo a Duo esa calurosa tarde y al día siguiente este le preguntó si lo amaba, logro comprender que ya no podía mantener esa apariencia de soldado frío, calculador e indiferente sin sentimientos, sino que solo demostraría ser un enamorado muchacho lleno de vida, emociones y sentimientos que nunca más negaría sentir manteniendo un gran amor por el joven de exóticos ojos violáceos, su Duo, su vida, su amor y su ángel alimentando ese amor que sería eterno e infinito.  
  
Y finalmente a partir de esa noche y en adelante ambos seguirían juntos por siempre y para siempre para protegerse y amarse el uno al otro, mutuamente, porque inclusive después de haber atravesado un camino de numerosos obstáculos de fogoso deseo, profundo amor y confusos sentimientos, sus cuerpos y sus almas perduraran en la armonía del amor, paz, y felicidad hasta el fin, e incluso más allá del final de nuestros propios días...........................  
  
Fin  
  
Notas de la Autora: Espero que este fan fic haya sido de su total agrado, me esforcé mucho en escribirlo y me quedo muy triste y trágico, sin embargo al final Heero y Duo son felices, si desean enviar algún comentario pueden hacerlo a: loretovegeta@yahoo.es o sino pueden dejar un review, como gusten lo importante es que disfruten de la historia, muchas gracias por leer, espero escribir otro más algún día.... 


End file.
